


People Like Us

by Dysfuxctional



Series: People Like Us [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, GirlxBoy, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Night Stands, Opposites Attract, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding date, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysfuxctional/pseuds/Dysfuxctional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all got problems, how can deal with that when it comes to falling in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starbucks and Suprised Wedding Announcement

** 0.1: Starbucks and Surprised Wedding Announcement **

**Ariana** **_Grande._ **

"Thanks for stopping by Starbucks. Enjoy your coffee.", I grumbled under my breath

This old customer who's practically in his 50's muttered something before slipping in 20¢ into the tip jar as he grabbed his coffee cup and left the shop. _That will help_ I thought to myself.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, along came the bastard I called my co-worker: Liam Payne. Always hated him ever since high school where popularity cared so much to him then having a true and reliable friend who has been there for him rather than a group of guys who are just a couple of idiots.

"Someone's not in the mood"

"Fuck off Payne. I don't need your kind here especially if you're around", I groaned as I pocketed the money into the cash register, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your mother wanted me to pick you up from work early. Something about your brother coming to town."

"Frankie's here?", I questioned him, "What does my mother obviously want me there for?"

He shrugged, "Not sure."

I grumbled a bit and signed myself out, taking off my apron and hanging it up in the break room then followed Liam to his car which was parked outside. I don't know why I was getting a ride home from him since I explain to mom that I don't want to even dare to look at that idiot anyway. On the plus side, I wasn't going to walk home where there was going to be a chance it might rain in me.

••••••••

Everyone was getting ready for Frankie's arrival. Mom was in the kitchen cooking up dinner while Liam was playing with my dog, Toulouse, as for me, I was getting ready for Frankie to come. I missed my brother ever since he moved to California to do acting and I was so excited for him to come at a time when I needed him.

I quickly took a short shower then threw on my bra and panties (obviously) before I covered it up with a short white see-through crop top that barley shows my neon pink bra along with some high-waisted jean shorts and a pair of white Toms. I pinned my hair up into a simple bun then worked in my makeup before heading downstairs where the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it.", I spoke out as I headed to the door

"Don't you think you should change first?", Liam joked, "That shirt looks a bit _inappropriate_ to wear don't you think."

I rolled my eyes at him and answered the door. Frankie still hasn't changed before he left to California: same blonde hair quiffed with neon pink tips still standing, wearing sleeveless tanks that exposed his glittery arms and his big brotherly hugs that I still haven't forget since he always smells like vanilla bean and coconut everytime. The only thing that has changed about him was his golden tan that looked incredible on him.

"Oh my god. Frankie, you haven't changed one big.", I smiled as I invited him inside the house

Mom was the first to give Frankie a welcome home hug while him and Liam gave each other some kind of bro-hug but I was too preoccupied by the fact that my brother is in town. Liam and I chatted with Frankie for a bit before Mom calls us down for dinner, hearing Frankie's crazy adventures in California as well as asking for unwanted news that was buzzing in Florida. There wasn't that much to tell him since nothing interesting happens in Boca Rota, Florida.

"So Frankie, what brings you into town at this time?", Mom asked at the dinner table

Frankie couldn't help but squeal and showed us his hand that had a golden band wrapped around his ring finger, "Zack and I are getting married."

Mom was crying happy tears while I squealed like a manic and -Liam congratulating Frankie on his engagement across the table before being attacked by me and Mom's hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you two", I gushed, "So when's the wedding?"

"In a few months. I can down here because I wanted you guys to know first and wanted to know you guys want to be apart of the wedding", He replied

"Count me in.", I smiled, "I can be your maid of honor."

"That's perfect", he smiled, "Plus, everyone had to have a date to this wedding."

"That's perfect. Arii and Liam can go together as a couple since these two haven't stopped talking about each other the whole entire night.", Mom suggested before taking a bite of her food

Liam chocked on his drink for a bit while my eyes were about to pop out of my eye sockets by Mom embarrassing me at the dinner table, "Mom!"

I gave Liam a napkin and patted his back softly while he apologized for the spit-take inconvenience. Frankie was elastic about Mom's idea as he looked over at me and gave me a small wink which made me barf mentally, gagging at him to the stupid idea.

"There's no way that Liam and I are going to date anytime soon.", I explained to them in a harsh tone before I excused myself from the dinner table and headed to my room.

••••••••

"Ariana, we need to talk", I heard Mom's voice through the door

I took a deep breath and hopped out of my old bed that Mom still kept for me and answered the door before I flopped back to my bed, "Sorry about what happened back there but you know I can't stand Liam. He's a jerk and we don't get along well. You saw him joked about my outfit."

"I know but whatever happened in the past between you two stayed in the past.", She replied as she rubbed my back softly, "Besides Liam's a fond young man did you and I think you two can try to be really good friends again. So, do this tiny favor fur me which is going on a date with him just this once?"

"If I say yes, will you stop asking me about dating him?", I asked

"Of course."

I groaned, "Fine, but only one date and that's it mother."

"Thank you sweetheart. There's some Oreo cream pie in the fridge that has your name on it. Do you want me to wrap it up for you before you leave?"

"No", I answered, "Just save me a piece for tonight. I don't feel like heading home anyway."

"Alright then.", Mom answered and with that she left my old bedroom while I was thinking of ways on how my date with Liam will turn out.

All I though was that I was going on a date with my enemy, Liam James Payne.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Little Bakery and A Bananna-Nut Muffin, Please?

** 02: Harry's Little Bakery and A Banana-Nut Muffin, Please **

**Liza _Gomez._**

It was such an ordinary day in Holmes Chapel, UK. So far, I only in this town for quite some time now and there's nothing interesting here except for the cloudy days and the occasional working hours for the citizens here. I was taking my classes online while exploring Holmes Chapel as apart of the study aboard program. It was apart of my grade where once a month I gave to write a monthly journal about what I did in Holmes Chapel and who I met, but so far I haven't met anyone interesting yet not to mention that there isn't really exciting places here so I'm out of luck at this point.

I tend to get my concentration to do my classwork online at a nearby bakery that goes by the name _Harry's Little Bakery_. It was a small bakery, but their pastries are served well not to mention that the bakery wasn't that far from where I lived which was only 15 minutes away from my shabby little apartment building.

I walked inside the bakery, finding my usual seat next to the window completely empty as always. There wasn't a lot of people that showed up to the bakery which works best for me. It only consisted of a single mother with her 5-year old son who were eating the same chocolate-chip muffin plus a slightly younger male who could practically be the same age as me with wild brunette hair tied up into a small bun was buffering down a table that was across from mine and two slightly older couple maintaining the display model and the cash register at the same time. I placed my computer bag on the table and plopped down a seat, opening up my bag and pulling out my Mac PC and turning it on where I still had my notes and my journal on two separate columns. As I waited for my computer to load, I headed over to the to the counter where the waiter boy with the tamed brunette bun was at the counter where he revealed his adorable dimples not to mention that his name tag revealed his name: Harry.

"Welcome to the bakery. How may I help you?", he asked in a well-cohesive British accent

"Can I get a banana-nut muffin please?", I asked politely

"Absolutely", he smiles before he opened up the nearest display model and grabbed up a banana-nut muffin with a tissue before placing it into a small bag, folding the top before handing it to me, "Here you go."

"Thanks", I smiled before placing a affordable amount of cash into the tip jar and heading back to the table with the wrapped up muffin in my hand

I worked on my paper for a good two hours which mainly consist of not knowing what exciting events that's happens in this town. I glanced over to see the baker's son taking a break where he pulled out a banana-nut muffin from the display model and headed over to an empty seat from my table since the rest of the tables were mainly full. I pretended not to look and continued writing my journal online.

"Is this seat taken?"

I nodded back and continued my writing piece while he managed to sit across from me. I stopped typing since my fingers were getting bored so I placed it back into my computer bag then check on my messages on my new iPhone 6s which caught the baker's son.

"Nice phone. It must cost you a lot for that."

"Not really.", I answered, "I got it before I moved down here."

"I can tell you don't live along these streets. Where are you from?"

"California. I'm only here because I'm studying aboard."

"Well you came to the right place. If you want, I can show you around town if you're not busy.", he suggested

"I would like that, _Harry._ ", I smiled

He smiled, "I can take you now if you want-."

"Liza", I answered, "Liza Gomez."

 


	3. Break Time at Bubba's Bar

** 03: Break Time At Bubba's Bar **

**Savannah** **_Tarver._ **

  "C'mon Savannah, you need to lighten up and have a drink.", Lucy slurred a bit as she handed me a shot glass fill of vodka

  We only have 2 hours of break time from work and Lucy wanted to head to the nearest bar in California just for their 2-for-1 shot glasses that happens after I get my 2-hour break off from work. I wasn't that type of person to drink alcohol, but with the stress I got from my boss today I deserve at least one or two to say the least. I didn't know what kind of drinks Lucy was buying me but she didn't want me to question her choice on drinks since she wanted to cheer me up.

A few hours passed, I was completely wasted from the head down: my dirty-blondish hair wasn't combed from when I came back to work not to mention my red flannel dress-shirt was off to side with the first two buttons undone to reveal my light blue lace bra and on top of that my breath smelled like tequila. I tried to pretend I wasn't drunk, adjusting my clothes on the way over to my desk 'till my good friend and co-worker, Louis, grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the empty conference meeting.

"Are you ok?", He asked

I nodded and hiccuped, "Yeah. I went to get drinks with Lucy.."

"How many drinks did you have?", he asked again

I giggled a bit and showed him four fingers which was supposedly 3 drinks but I was too intoxicated to put one finger down. Louis sighed, putting his hands on his hips which kinda makes me turned on yet I was too drunk to even say it so instead I just pulled him up against the wall where I started to kiss him on his soft supple lips.

I didn't know what happened after that. I made the biggest mistake in my life by hooking up with my friend which is making it awkward between me and him. We barley hang out and there's sometimes where we both have to work together which makes it even more awkward.

Lately, I've been feeling really sick: calling up my boss, Joanna, and telling her that I couldn't go to work. It was be good for me to not see Louis after what happened, but then again I have to leave him with a ton of work for him to do. It's been only a week ever since Louis and I hooked up but I was getting really sick for a couple of days and I needed to know what the hell was going on with me.

What I didn't know was that this wasn't going to last forever and that there's a few twist and turns down the road.

"You're honestly thinking that you're pregnant, Savannah?", Lucy asked

I have to tell it to someone and Lucy was the most trusted person I know so I invited her to my place after work a few weeks after the incident.

"I took 3 tests to make sure and they all come back positive.", I explained to her

"You have to tell Louis about this. He has the right to know."

Lucy was right. Louis needs to know that he's the father. It's not like I'm not going to let him be apart of his unborn child. He has the right to either be apart of his child's life and become a father or don't be apart of it at all.

I'm hoping that it's going to change both our lives.


	4. Beaches and Bruises

**_ 0.4: Beaches and Bruises _ **

**Demi** **_Lovato._ **

Today was such a lazy day in California: all my best friends were currently busy with their own situations so Tiffany, my good friend from a long time, wanted to keep me entertain by taking me to the beach since Niall couldn't take me today considering that he was hanging out with Louis today.

The beach wasn't crowded like any other day. It could've been the fact that it was early in the morning and there wasn't a lot of people at the beach today so there wasn't a lot of people who would be high or bring their pets that would basically crap on the sand or would put their music up way too much while they sell items to tourists which would be their way to pickpocket them.

"So how are things with you and Niall?", Tiffany asked as we lay our beach towels next to each other on the sand

"Good...", I answered quietly

"You're lying", she replied, "You don't sound okay."

"I'm fine.", I answered back

"Alright then. I'm gonna head to the water.", She replied, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there soon. I'm just gonna go change over at the changing area.", I replied as I grabbed my black swimsuit from my bag and headed over to the changing area

I walked over to the nearest empty changing area and stepped inside the room, locking the door behind me. I took a deep breath and took off my clothes where I looked at my reflection in the mirror: deep bruises were scattered everywhere on my body. I felt so ashamed, feeling a tear slipped from my eyes as I can picture the fights between me and Niall which resulted with these bruises. I never thought that I would be in a domestic relationship where the guy that I truly love would hurt me. I was ashamed by how I didn't managed to tell no one about this but what's the point of telling anyone about it: they're going to take Niall away from me and I can't be all alone at all.

I slipped into my swimsuit and headed over back to my area, throwing my clothes inside my bag and walked over to the water: diving in and swim over to Tiffany who was admiring the beach life.

"Nice swimsuit. I didn't know you had two.", she admired

"Yeah..I brought this when Niall and I headed to Vas Vegas last year."

Correction, when Niall dragged me to Vas Vegas and made me wear the swimsuit that I wore to cover up all my bruises he made.

"Is that a bruise on your neck?", Tiffany pointed out

"Yeah. I tried to get a bee away from my neck and I accidentally hit my neck hard.", I lied

Correction: Niall slapped my neck hard when I came home from grocery shopping with the wrong beer that he usually drinks.

I want to tell someone, but then again I can't be all by myself without him around.


	5. Wedding Date Agreement and Disaster Date

** 05: Wedding Date Agreement and Disaster Date Agreement **

**Ariana** **_Grande._ **

The next morning I had to call up Liam to meet him at a small diner and talked about an agreement to my brothers wedding which is us pretending to be a couple so no one would bother us around about how we should date. I woke up to my usual routine: taking a quick shower and slipped onto a white crop top with a black shirt then slipped onto my white heels. I worked on my hair, straighten it out and worked on my natural makeup. Mom usually went to work early in the morning so I had to bring my dog, Toulouse, to the diner with me. At least they're okay with pets being into the restaurant. I feed Toulouse before we left and attached the dog leash on his leash while he ate his breakfast while I ate my breakfast also which consisted on eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios.

After breakfast, I took Toulouse over to the diner where Liam was sitting outside alone at an early table waiting for me. I picked up Toulouse and headed over to the table where I sat across from him, setting Toulouse on my laps as I played with his fur for a bit.

"So why did you want me here early in the morning?", Liam asked as he sipped on his coffee that he got from Starbucks

"I need a favor from you.", I answered, "Can you be my wedding date for my brother's wedding also can you pretend to be my boyfriend so my mother can stop bothering me about dating you?"

"Seems a bit too much isn't it?", he asked

I shrugged, "Yeah but let's face it, we're never going to date ever so pretending can be hard but we can handle it."

"Eventually you're going to fall for me. Every girl does."

"Yeah but I'm not going to fall for you like that. I'm not the girl that rejected you 22 times.", I replied, "So are you going to accept my offer or not?"

Liam thought about it for a bit, "Sure why not. I love to joke with people once in a while."

"Thank you.", I smiled as I gave him a hug

"No problem. For this offer to start, we need to go on a pretend date. So Ariana, would go on a date with me?", he asked

I giggled a bit and smiled, "Sure why not. I'm free tonight so pick me up at 7."

• • • • • •

Later that day, I got all dressed up for my date with Liam: worked on my hair by straighten out my hair and curling the ends then I worked on my makeup before I spent the rest of my time picking out an outfit for my date. I tried out every outfit that I had in my closet but it looked like my closet threw up after looking for the perfect outfit. I sighed and found a simple white short dress with matching heels when I heard the door knocked from downstairs. I put my phone in my clutch bag and check on my hair and makeup last minute before hearing Mom calling for me downstairs.

"Arii, Liam's downstairs waiting for you."

I headed downstairs where Liam was waiting for me all dressed up in a gray button-up shirt with black trousers and a pair of simple Timberlands, holding a long-stem pink rose while he was talking to my mother. I couldn't help but admire his look it looked really on him, but it was only a fake date nothing else.

"It's about time you showed up.", Mom smiled as she noticed me

I smiled. Liam's mouth dropped a bit when he noticed my appearance but he closed it up, getting out of his trance quickly and handed me the Rose which I gladly accepted. Mom made it embarrassing by taking hundreds of pictures of us before heading out, begging her to stop or else we're going to miss our reservations. Mom finally stopped and gave me a thumbs up before Liam and I left the house so the night wasn't as bad as I thought.

• • • • • •

We headed to a nice restaurant where there were live performances playing and there would be someone coming around to each table selling roses from their baskets. It was all too much for a first date but it was only _fake_ , nothing more but a _fake date_.

"Roses for the lady?", a young woman who was carrying a dozen roses asked

"No thank you.", Liam replied back politely

Just as the young woman walked away, I got a bit irritated. Why don't he just buy the roses even though I already got one from him? Talk about being a cheapskate.

"Rude much?", I scoffed a bit

"Well excuse me if I have already gave you one we left", he implied

I sighed, "Let's just get this date over with."

The rest of the date was a disaster: getting the wrong order, Liam's constant complaining about how there's a lot of couples at the restaurant who were smooching off their dinner by giving kisses to each other, not to mention that the night ended with a nasty red wine stain on my dress and paying the check by myself because Liam had to leave in such a rush. The night was bogus and I wasn't planning for another date to happened at all.

• • • • • •

I had to get a taxi ride home, walking in quietly since Mom was already wiped out from today and Toulouse was sleeping in his dog bed peacefully. I sighed, headed upstairs where I stripped down from my dress and threw it into the laundry basket then slipped into my pale purple pajama bottoms and a simple Batman t-shirt then headed straight to bed.

So far, pretending to date Liam Payne was going to be harder than I thought.


	6. Bruises and Escaping His Abusive Ways

**_ 06: Bruises and  _ ** **_ Escaping His Abusive Ways _ **

** Demi ** **_ Lovato. _ **

****I walked inside the house, completely scared since I didn't know if Niall was home early or not. I knew I should've brought my phone with me when I hung out with Tiffany in case he texted me saying that he wants something. I felt like I wanted to cry, taking in a deep breath and walked inside the house where Niall was nowhere insight. I quickly headed upstairs, stripping out my swimsuit and place it in the washing machine then took a shower to rinse out all the sand that was everywhere. I was lost into my thought that I didn't hear the door open. I jumped and looked over where he was right behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulled me close to him.

"Don't be scared. I'm only here.", he whispered softly against my ear

I kept quiet to myself, too scared to even move away from him. I looked over a bit where Niall attacked me with an intense kiss, pulling me up against the shower wall while I tired to pry out of his embrace: pushing him off me which I did and stepped out of the shower and slipped into my pajamas then headed to the kitchen, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him where I felt his stinging sensation on my right cheek. I wanted to cry so badly but it will make him seem like I'm a wimp instead of a woman.

I pulled back, rushing up to the room where I locked the bedroom door with tears flowing from my eyes. I had enough, I needed to leave or else I won't exist 'till the next week. I sniffed, wiping my tears off and grabbing my suitcase from the closet: filling it with all my clothes and all my necessaries as I heard Niall's banging on the door hard yelling for me to open the door. I sniffed and quickly escape from the balcony, clinging onto my suitcase as I climbed down the balcony sill just in time Niall managed to open the door.

I quickly hurried to the nearest place where I felt safe from all the pain Niall has caused on me. It may take a long time to get there but it's worth than being his punching bag. I had enough money to pay for the taxi ride, hauling a taxi and paying the taxi man to take me to my mother's old house that I inherit from her after she passed away a couple years ago. It was a long ride but I was worth it. I looked back as the taxi man drove off Niall's place, seeing him looking for me through the balcony as more tears escaped from my eyes as I looked back. I didn't leave nothing from him: no letter, no message, nothing.

I thought he was the only that loved. I never thought that in my life I would be stuck into a relationship where my life was the only choice that I can escape alive without the emotional and physical harm he had on me.

I guess I was wrong to fall for a guy like Niall Horan.


	7. Boxing and Back To Califorina

**_ 07: Boxing and Back to California  _ **

**_Monday, September 21st. 8:13 a.m_ **

_It's been a few months since I conduct my classes aboard and there were a few people here that I met, including a certain baker by the name of Harry Styles. Harry was the first guy I met when I moved down to the country and he was so sweet to show me around the city. Sometimes he would take me outside of the city so I can get more pictures for the class, explaining to me what's so special about each landscape which I though was really kind of him for doing that._

_Now, after conducting a lot of pictures that I sent to the class, I have to go back to my home in California since I finished up my class online. I'm relieved that I finally finished my classes, but it's going to be tough to let go of someone who I really like unless......_

"You want me to go with you to California?", Harry asked as I watched him use the punching bag at the gym

"It's really fun over there.", I explained to him, "I can help you find a job as a baker if you like."

"I would like to go but I have to stay here and run the bakery business.", He replied

"Oh I get it.", I answered, ending the conversation

He must've looked over and stopped using the punching bag, seeing me looking onto my phone as he took off his boxing gloves. He walked over to me, plotting a seat right next to me as he took my phone away from me and held onto my hand which gave me shivers. I looked up, smiling as I admired his amazing green eyes that shone brightly into the light plus his adorable dimples that he revealed that he had which made me blush a bit. I know he was being reasonable about the whole situation which I didn't mind at all since I wasn't that type of person who wasn't into pressuring people into making their own decisions. I gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek which he blushed a bit, giggling a bit to myself since I thought it was cute.

"So, does this mean that you're staying here?", he asked

I nodded, "Of course. It might be difficult to tell my friends and family about this but I feel like they're going to understand."

• • • • • •

Everyone seemed to be okay with the fact that I was moving away from them. Harry was such a gentleman helping me settle all my stuff and letting me settle into my new home. It was a small apartment building, but Harry knew everyone around the building who were really nice so I won't have a hard time meeting new people.

The building was small but I can easily handle it: a classic one bedroom, one bathroom apartment building with small kitchen and a nice balcony view. It was cozy and best suited for me since it wasn't that far from the bakery shop and it was around a few stores and resteraunt that Harry told me that their food was amazing. It was different from California: all the residents were more close with each other and its peaceful scenery in the morning was absolutely beautiful rather than waking up in California where people are up close to your personal space not to mention that loud music that's being played repeatedly on a continuous loop hundreds of times.

"Like it?", Harry asked

I nodded, "It's more quiet than back in California. I can get used to it."

"Well, I'm gonna let you settle in and maybe later today I can take you to a nice resteraunt I know here that you might like.", he replied

"Like a date?", I asked

He shrugged, "If you want to call it a date, I don't mind..."

I giggled, "Consider it a date. I'll see you at 7 if that's alright with you."

He smiled, "Then it's a date then."


	8. Barley Showing and Baby Daddy

**_ 08: Barley Showing and Baby Daddy  _ **

**Savannah** **_Tarver._ **

I was barley a month into my pregnancy and the morning sickness was such a pain in the ass for me. I had to tell Louis about this otherwise he's going to find out from someone else and that will be too embarrassing.

I was too busy with my work that I jumped a bit when Louis came over, touching my shoulder lightly which made it worse. I swear on my mother's grave that this was going to be the last time Louis and I are going to be really good friends after I tell him about my pregnancy.

"So what did you have to tell me that was really important?", Louis asked

I blurted it out, "Lou, I'm pregnant."

It completely shut him up quickly. I took a deep breath before I continued my work, but was dragged into the nearest empty room with Louis where he locked the door behind him.

"You're pregnant? How can this possibly happen?", he asked

"Well, let me explain. When a man loves a woman..."

"I know how it happened but I didn't know that this can happen.", he sighed

"You have every right to either be apart of your unborn child's life or not. I can raise it on my own.", I explain to him

Louis disagreed, "There's no way I'm going to let go raise our child by ourselves. I think you and I can work this out together."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."


	9. Changing For The Better Rather Than Being With You

**_ 09: Changing For The Better Rather Than Being With You  _ **

**Demi** **_Lovato._ **

It's been a few months since I left Niall and things have changed for the better so far....

After leaving Niall, I stayed with my mother for a few days where I found out that I was a little over a few weeks pregnant. I was too young to be raising a child and avoiding to be seen by him at the same time so I had to do what's best which was aborting the baby and find myself a home that wasn't too far from my mother but was far away from Niall whatsoever.

I landed a few modeling jobs which ended up with me doing modeling part time. Working part time has created a bit of fame for me since a few people were ask for autographs or take pictures with them on a regular day basis like walking my dog, Batman, at the dog park every once in a while.

Sometimes, I wish the fame didn't come with very little surprises.....

It was such a rainy day today and I was spending the day watching reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S with my dog, Batman, where I jumped a bit when I heard the door knocked. I yawned, getting up from the couch where Batman ran over to the front door barking like crazy as I wrapped my soft purple blanket round my tired body and walked over to the front door, answering it where my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. There was Niall Horan, who was completely soaked from the rain carrying his favorite guitar, standing outside my door playing my favorite song, _Little Things_ , which always gets me everything.

Only this time, it was different.

After playing his part, he stopped and looked at me. He was the original Niall I met when we first got back together but I always still afraid that he wouldn't be that same lovable guy that I know.

"Demi, I'm such an idiot to abuse you. You have every right to not be with me and I completely understand.", he apologized, "You mean so much to me and without you, I'm completely lost. I can't seem to let you go."

I wiped the stray tears that escaped from my eyes, "Niall, please don't. What you did really hurt me and the worst part was that I had to lie to all my friends even my family about all the bruises and cuts that you caused. Because of you, I had to escape hoping that you would change your ways and act like a regular boyfriend but I doubt that you will ever change."

"I can change for you.", he spoke, "I can go to anger management classes or even go to couples therapy with you. Whatever it takes. I can't lose you like this."

I didn't reply back. There wasn't anything else I can say to him. All the fights kept replaying in my head, thinking of all the scars that he left on my body. There was something about him that have changed my outskirts on him like how he would change for me or how he didn't want to lose me forever. That was the Niall I knew from the beginning.

"Please Demi. Take me back?", he asked

I bit my bottom softly, looking at him and nodded softly. He pulled into his most famous hugs that's truly missed the most, getting completely soaked from the rain. A few tears escaped from my eyes as I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, feeling his soft thumbs wiping off my stray tears before I gave him a small smile and headed inside the house together.

We spent the rest of the night getting warmed up from the cold rain by taking a relaxing shower together, feeling his soft touches gliding across every part of my body softly. I missed feeling his soft touches from him as I felt him wrap his strong arms around my waist protectively.

After taking a tepid shower, I let him wear of some warm clothes that he left at my place before as we cuddle in bed. I dozed off to sleep as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

• • • • •

I woke up the next morning, yawning as I looked over to see Niall stepped out of the bathroom completely dressed from his clothes from yesterday. I stretched my arms, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes as I hopped out of bed where I was engulfed into a hug from him.

"Morning princess", he smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I made you some breakfast and I feed Batman for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to.", he replied, "Besides I wanted to take you out for the day as my treat."

"That's so sweet but I have work today. Maybe you can watch.", I suggested

"Nah that's okay. I can keep myself busy but I would love at least get some lunch with you after work."

I nodded, "I'm okay with that."


	10. Sophia Smith and Stupid Son of a Bitch

**_ 10: Sophia Smith and Stupid Son of a Bitch _ **

**Ariana** **_Grande._ **

It's been a few days after my disaster date which consisted of paying the check, a dying rose, and a spilled red wine stain on my dress. I barley saw Liam after the date or at work which I didn't mind since I wasn't annoyed by him as much.

_Today was different though..._

I was heading to work where I saw Liam talking to some female, who was a lot prettier than I was, giggling and touching his muscles strongly. Talk about a bitch, but why should care what I think about them? Liam's an idiot who I can't stand and he has every right to fall for any girl that he wishes to desire. I watched as they were talking at the nearest diner, seeing him smile for the first time in like forever which made him cute. Why should I even look at his amazing and soft lips that made my heart melt? Wait....what am I saying?

I pretended like I didn't noticed as I walked past them, walking to work when I stopped at my tracks as I heard Liam calling for me in the distance. I sighed and walked over to their table with a fake smile on my face.

"Hey Liam", I smiled, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Sophia.", he introduced me, "We've been friends since elementary"

"Hi", I introduced myself to Sophia, "I'm Ariana. Very nice to meet you."

"Same here.", She smiled before she checked the time, "I should get going. It's nice meeting you Ariana."

"Yeah same here."

What a bitch, I muttered under my breath as I took a seat across from Liam where he gave a small smirk at me as I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a dirty look.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing.", I grumbled under my breath

"Are you jealous of Sophia?", he asked, "Because if you are you can tell me."

"I'm not jealous.", I huffed, "Anyway I should get going. Just come by my place later tonight."

I took a deep breath and headed to work. Today was going to be a long and interesting day for a son of a bitch like Liam.


	11. Mr.Romantic and First Date Kiss

**_ 11: Mr. Romantic and First Date Kiss _ **

** Liza  ** **_Gomez. _ **

Tonight was my date with Harry and I was completely nervous like wiping off the sweat from the palms of my hands and feeling like I was going to throw up nervousness. Harry's a really nice guy and I don't want to embarrass myself on this date.

It was getting late and Harry promised he would be around to pick me up at 7 so I threw on a simple blue and black bow dress with simple black pumps on. I brushed out my messy brunette hair, combing out the ends then pinning it up into a simple bun then worked on my natural which mainly consist of applying mascara and red lipstick. I glanced over at my phone, checking the time. Only a few more minutes till Harry comes to pick me up for our date. I was completely nervous about my date since Harry is a really sweet guy and I don't want anything between us to be awkward, but I know he's just a friend and I completely understand yet he's kinda obvious about me having a small crush on him but he doesn't need to know that.

I jumped a bit, looking over to see my phone ringing as it plays the instrumental version of Calvin Harris' song _Outside_. I glanced at it, seeing Harry's phone number popping out of the phone with his cute yet silly picture of him working at the bakery appearing on the screen.

I answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey. I'm outside your apartment building. Ready to go?", he asked

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second.", I answered back before he heard him hanging up his side of the call

I grabbed my small black clutch bag which consisted a small travel size pack on Kleenex tissues (in case any spills were involved), Chapstick, a small hairbrush, and my wallet along with my phone. I headed outside, locking the door behind me as I looked over to see Harry waiting for me outside of his dingy car, wearing a simple gray sweater and black jeans and worn out brown boots. Oh god, he looks really cute! His curly brunette hair was not tied up into a simple bun like he usually wears when he's working. Either way, he looks amazing!

"You look amazing tonight", he complimented my look

I smiled, "Thank you. You look amazing too."

"Ready to go?"

I nodded. He opened the passenger's seat for me which I think that's really sweet of him. I stepped inside the passenger seat, securing myself with the seatbelt as Harry closed the passenger door behind me and headed to the driver's seat where he strapped on his seat belt before starting the engine up and running.

"Nice car.", I complemented

"Thanks. This used to be my father's car and has passed it on to me since he barley uses it anymore.", he replied

"Well it's still in a very good shape.", I mentioned

• • • •

The date took place in a park, and the night was best suited for the date: stars twinkling in the night sky, the grass was a lot greener, and different flowers bloomed in bright vibrant colors. Harry wanted to surprise me with what our date was supposed to be so he made me put on a white blindfold to cover my eyes as he glided me over to his special area where our date was going to be held.

"Are we close?", I asked as I felt my feet hurting

"Almost.", he answered as he stopped at our tracks, "and...we're here. You can take off the blindfold."

I hesitated a bit but took off the blindfold where I saw a large picnic blanket laid flat on the ground that was underneath an oak tree that contained a nice candlelight dinner just for the two of us that had two empty wine glasses, but had a bucket filled with ice that kept a wine bottle chilled and two plates that contained food inside the covering. It was amazing.

"What do you think?", Harry asked, "You like it?"

"I love it.", I smiled at him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks again for planning all of this."

"Anything for a pretty girl like you.", he smiled that revealed his amazing dimples

I smiled back. We spent the entire night getting to know each other as we talked and enjoyed the food that Harry made for us, not to mention that we ended the night watching the stars twinkling so brightly into the dark clear sky.

• • • •

The night ended when Harry let me sleep over at his place. He let me wear his old band t-shirt and his boxers as we cuddled in bed, hearing his heartbeat while he played with the ends of my hair as his quirky antics made me laugh.

"You're so cute", I smiled

"If you call me cute, then I have to call you beautiful.", He added

I giggled, kissing him everywhere except his lips then admired his emerald green eyes. There was very little spark that I felt running through my veins as I bit my lip softly, trying to ignore the sparks but something crashed over and collided them together.

Harry and I kissed!

I didn't know why this happened, but it happened and I didn't want it to end. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while I felt him wrapping his around my waist before he pull me close to him: letting me sit on his waist as the kiss grew passionate.

The rest of the night was something I can never forget.


	12. Couple's Therapy and Spilled Secrets

**_ 12: Couple's Therapy and Spilled Secrets  _ **

** Demi ** **_ Lovato. _ **

After work, Niall picked me up from the studio and insisted on taking me to couples therapy as his way to repay back all the scars he has done to me. I've seen _Couples Therapy with Dr. Jen on VH1_ on the rarest occasion and I'm not that type of person to confront my struggles with Niall in front of other people.

I couldn't help but think of all the negative effects when it comes to going somewhere that I never been to, like what if the therapist can't get through one of us and doesn't understand that we need help or what if Niall and I are going to go at it in front of someone else? It bothered me as I looked out of the car window, passing by the city view as the view became more rial then urban.

"I don't know about this", I told him, "What if this doesn't work?"

"It's going to work", he replied without taking his eyes off the road, "I just want you to feel like I'm not a bad person at all and that I can change for the better."

I nodded, feeling my breath hitched as I felt my heart beating from my throat. The sweat formed at the palms of my hands as I wiped it off through my black jeans.

We pulled up to the therapist office a few minutes later. It was uncomfortable for me to be waiting in a therapist room with my boyfriend sitting next to me who seemed to be calm about the whole situation. I took a a deep breath quietly, looking up to see a young woman with short chestnut hair walking in with a warm smile entered the room holding a metallic clipboard as she introduced her name.

"Hi Dr. Cook, nice to meet you.", she smiled as she shook her hand

"Nice to meet you too.", Niall replied as he shook her hand back, "I'm Niall and this is Demi."

"Very nice to meet you", I replied softly as I shook her hand

"Same here", she replied back as she sat over to her chair, "So tell me what's been going on with your relationship."

"Well", I replied, "We've been dating for a few years now and it was okay at first but lately it turned a bit domestic. It wasn't that bad at first but as soon as the months came by, it would be more domestic that I would hide my bruises or scars that I had on my body and I won't tell anybody or there will also be times where I have to hide them whenever I'm with my friends or family."

She wrote down all the information into her clipboard, "Did you do anything to make it stop?"

"I ran off. I stayed with my mother for a bit 'till I found somewhere that I can afford and lived there."

"Did anything occurred over there happened to you?", she asked

I looked over at Niall, then looked down at the floor for a bit. I took a deep breath and continued my explanation.

"While I was away, I started to not feel really well or I would crave everything in sight so I went to the doctors at one point and they told me that I was pregnant. At that point I was completely scared and worried that-"

I couldn't explain myself more. I felt the tears falling from my face as I had to excuse myself just so I can take a breather. I walked out of the room where I wiped off the stray tear marks, taking deep breaths as I tried to remain calm. I couldn't explain anymore, all the memories came rushing back to me that I can feel my cuts starting to burn from the inside-outside. I jumped a bit, looking over to see Niall hugging me from behind. I took a deep breath and hug him back.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before.", I rambled, "I just needed to be aw-"

"You don't have to tell me. I completely understand.", he replied, "What's important now is us and we need to focus on that."

I nodded, wiping my tears off. Sometimes I just wish all my problems can be solved with just only Niall, who believes that everything can change for the better.


End file.
